


A New Day is a New Beginning

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Skyelincoln, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln shares the sunrise with Skye</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day is a New Beginning

Knock…..knock…..knock…..  
The sound of someone at her door brought Skye out of a very pleasant dream involving a happy and united team.   
“Ugh…who is it?”  
“Skye, it’s me….Lincoln.”  
She raised her head from her pillow to look at the time on her phone.   
“Do you realize what time it is?”  
“Yeah but come on. Get dressed; I want to show you something.”  
Skye was tempted to ignore him and go back to sleep when she noticed her phone was levitating.   
“Come on, Skye. This will be worth it. I promise.”  
Grumbling, she climbed out of bed and stumbled over to the dresser to grab something to pull on though; she was half asleep so she wasn’t sure her outfit matched.  
“It better be worth it or-or-or….I’ll come up with something later when I can think.”  
Yawning, she slipped on her sneakers then headed to her door.  
On the other side, Lincoln stood there, smiling more than should be allowed for that time of day.  
It reminded her of Trip.  
He held out his hand for her to take.  
“Do you trust me?”  
Skye thought about the question before realizing she did.  
In the short time that she had been at Li Shi, Lincoln proved that he cared about her and that she could trust him even if Raina was still a sore subject between the two of them.  
He was of the opinion that she should spend time with the other woman but she refused on the grounds it wouldn’t be good for Raina’s survival.  
Skye took his hand.  
“Yeah I do. So what’s this thing that you want to show me?”  
Lincoln shook his head.  
“It’s a surprise, a good one.”  
“The last time I was given a surprise, my team became afraid of me and we met. So, I’m not big on the whole surprise business.”  
“But you trust me. So trust me to not do anything that would harm or upset you.”  
Meeting his gaze, Skye nodded her head.   
Lincoln smiled then started walking but not so fast that she’d trip as her coordination wasn’t the best when she wasn’t fully awake.   
It was surprising how warm it felt at that hour which made Li Shi seem even more unreal.  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment.   
Skye knew that was one thing she liked about Lincoln….he could just be.  
Soon the pair came upon a familiar path and she looked at him.  
“I figured now that you’ve been settled in for a few days, that you might like to see the sunrise.”  
As cheesy as that sounded, Skye realized she could use a little cheesy.  
“You know, that sounds like a great idea.”  
They reached the spot when Lincoln had showed off his powers the first time but instead of stopping, they headed down another path until they came up to a gazebo that had a gorgeous view of the mountains.  
“Wow….this is stunning.”  
“The best place to watch the sunrise and sunset really.”   
“This whole is incredible but this location….I don’t know how to describe it.”  
Skye walked around the gazebo.   
“When I first went through the transition, Jaiying brought me up here. Since then, it’s become an escape from the others when I need to breathe.”  
Smiling softly at Lincoln, she appreciated that he shared this with her.  
“So….where’s the best place to sit and enjoy the sunrise?”  
Lincoln led her close to the gazebo then channeled his power so that she levitated like before until she reached the top of gazebo.   
Once Skye was safely seated, he used his ability to join her.   
“So, are you ready for the best sunrise you’ve ever seen?”  
She looked up at him and quirked her eyebrow.  
“I don’t know, I’ve some pretty great ones on the road with my van. Hopefully, the sunset lives up to the hype, otherwise….”  
“What’s supposed to mean?”  
“Otherwise, you woke me up for nothing and you’ll have to make it up to me.”  
“I’m sure you have some ideas on how to do that too.”  
“One or two.”  
Shaking his head, Lincoln grinned as he turned his attention to the horizon as the calm quiet of the morning settled over them.   
He wrapped his arm around Skye’s shoulder so they were both stabilized on the top of the gazebo.  
Before she could say anything, Lincoln nudged her shoulder then pointed with his head towards the mountains.   
Light outlined the mountains in a way Skye had only seen in paintings.  
At the same moment, Lincoln looked over at her and watched her reaction.   
The awe and amazement he saw brought a smile to his face.  
“How is this place real? I feel like it’s all some wondrous dream.”  
Or, as she admitted to herself, it would be if Crazy Cal and Raina weren’t here.   
“So, was it worth the early wakeup call?”  
Skye looked up at him with a smile.  
“Yeah, it was. So….if you have any more surprises like this, feel free to share them.”  
He chuckled as she snuggled closer to him.  
“Think we could stay here for awhile?”  
Kissing the top of her head, he’d like nothing better.  
“Yes, we certainly can do that.”  
And maybe, he could keep her forever.


End file.
